


Baby's First Word

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Neal babysits for his one-year-old brother, Gideon, who is on the verge of saying his first word.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Gideon, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Baby's First Word

“There’s my baby bro!” Neal exclaimed when he walked into the family room where Belle Gold was holding her one-year-old son.

At the sound of his brother’s voice, Gideon Gold squealed with delight, squirming excitedly in his mother’s arms.

“I guess you’re a lot more interesting than I am,” Belle stated laughingly as she handed the baby to Neal. “Thank you for doing this for us,” she added, still amazed at the bond that had formed between her son and his much older brother.

“Anything for this little guy,” Neal said while holding a joyous Gideon in the air and making silly faces at him. “Besides, you and Pop really need to take a break.”

“We do. It’s just hard leaving him. Especially now when he’s learning something new every minute.” She bit her lip as if debating whether or not to say more.

Neal, who’d become very good at reading her over the past few months, urged her to speak her mind. “What’s going on, Belle?”

“Your dad and I have a little competition going about Gideon’s first word,” she whispered.

“Don’t tell me,” Neal stopped her. “You’re trying to get him to say ‘mama’ and Pop is pushing for ‘papa’. Neal laughed.

“And he’s on the verge of saying ‘papa’.” They both jumped at the sound of Rumford Gold’s voice.

“You scared us!” Belle berated him. “And no - he’s closer to saying ‘mama’”. 

“I’m staying out of this!” Neal, still holding Gideon, backed away. “Gid and I have other plans. Don’t we, buddy?”

“But you have to let us know if he says anything,” Belle insisted while taking her husband’s hand in hers.

“Yes, we need to know,” Gold emphasized. “I have a lot riding on this one.” He grinned at Belle in a way that made Neal groan. 

“Now I’m definitely staying out of it,” Neal reiterated. “If Gid says anything he’s going to have to repeat it for you himself.”

They tried to protest, but Neal was having none of it. “You two need to go enjoy yourselves. Now go and have some fun.” 

“We will. I promise,” Belle said, knowing that any further argument was futile. “Say good-bye to Mama and Papa, sweetheart.” She moved closer to kiss Gideon on the head. 

“Be a good boy for your brother,” Gold added while taking his turn to kiss his son. 

Belle and Gold both waved ‘bye-bye’ to their son who happily and proudly waved back to them.

“What a good boy!” Neal praised his brother. “Now off with the two of you!” He flicked his hand at them in dismissal and Gideon laughed as if in agreement.

Gold squeezed Belle’s hand. “It’s going to be OK, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Belle answered as they exited the house. “We’re lucky that he loves Neal so much.”

“He does.” Gold felt himself choking up a bit. “I was so worried Neal would feel left out when Gideon was born, but our sons have become best friends.”

“They have,” Belle agreed. 

“Now let’s make the most of this,” Gold said firmly. “I have the perfect evening planned.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then his smile turned wicked. “Besides, Neal’s right. If Gideon says ‘papa’ while we’re gone, he’ll repeat it for us soon enough.”

“Mama,” Belle swatted his arm. 

Then they both laughed as they descended the stairs, finally ready to enjoy this rare night alone together.  
_____________________________________________________________________

“Baaaaby! Baaaaby! Baaaaby!” 

Gideon laughed delightedly as Neal chanted the words to him.

“Yes! That’s you! You’re my baaaby bro!” Neal emphasized while lifting the squealing child into the air. “But now we have to calm down before Mom and Pop get home. They’ll fire me from babysitting duty if you’re still awake.” He lowered Gideon to eye level to speak to him.

Gideon lifted his arms into the air in response.

Neal laughed. Evidently his brother was not about to abandon fun times just on his say-so. “OK, one more time… but then we’re going to lie down and read a book. You understand?”

Gideon flapped his arms excitedly as Neal raised him into the air again and maneuvered him around the room like an airplane. “That’s it, buddy. I’m wiped out. Time to rest,” he said when they landed together on the sofa.

Gideon babbled his objection, making Neal laugh again. “I get it, Gid. I know it’s fun, but your brother is an old man. Look…” Neal retrieved Gideon’s favorite book from the sofa. “We’re going to read all about baaaabies!”

Gideon, who adored his brother, offered very little fuss. He tried to grab the book from Neal’s hand as they settled back into a comfortable position.

“Look at the baby, Gid! He looks just like you,” Neal pointed out as they opened to the first page.

“The Baaaaby Book,” he read aloud. Gideon gurgled in response.

“And look at this,” Neal continued. “Baaaaby and his ball… Baby and his cup… Baby and his blanket…” He turned the pages as he pointed out the pictures to an enchanted Gideon.

By the time he got to the end of the book, Gideon had calmed down. “You’re such a good boy, bro. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He kissed his brother on the cheek and carried him to the nursery, thankful that the kid would be asleep well before Belle and his father returned.

__________________________________________________________________

“I have good news,” Neal announced with a grin when Belle and Gold arrived home arm in arm.

“Did he say ‘papa’?” Belle asked, feeling generous after her romantic evening out with her very charming, sexy and handsome husband.

“Or ‘mama’?” Gold questioned as he pulled his beautiful, kind, and enchanting wife closer to him.

Neal rolled his eyes. The change in their attitudes was not lost on him. “Neither. The good news is that he said nothing.”

Belle giggled and Gold chuckled, both secretly relieved that they would be the ones to witness Gideon’s first word.

“So are you happy now?”

“Yes!” They locked eyes and laughed.

Neal knew when it was time to leave. “Hey… I’m getting out of here.”

Belle focused her attention back on him. “Neal, we can’t thank you enough for watching Gideon for us. Did he behave for you?”

“He was great! Um, I may have gotten him a little riled up so he got to bed later than you wanted,” he explained sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize! I’m so happy you had fun together,” Belle reassured him.

“Thanks, son. I really appreciate how much time you’ve been spending with your brother.” Gold’s voice betrayed his underlying emotions.

“Any time, Pop,” Neal answered, no more able to hide his feelings than his father.

Gold closed the space between them and hugged his oldest son. Tears sprang to Belle’s eyes as she watched them. When they finally parted, Belle could see that she was not the only one whose eyes had misted over.

“When will we see you again?” Gold asked.

Neal composed himself before answering. “I’m actually going to stop by tomorrow morning. I have something that I want to give to Gideon.”

“Then you’ll join us for breakfast?” Gold suggested, hoping for a positive response. “I’ll be making blueberry pancakes.” He caught Belle’s eye knowing they were also her favorite.

“OK, if you insist.” They all laughed at Neal’s quick response. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he added as he let himself out of the house.

___________________________________________________________________

Gold cut up a blueberry pancake into small pieces and placed them on Gideon’s high chair tray. Gideon gurgled his thanks as he eagerly grabbed a piece with his chubby little hand and stuffed it into his mouth. 

“Just like your mama,” Gold chuckled while smoothing down the fluff on his child’s head.

“Hey, I’m not that bad. I’m waiting for Neal to arrive, aren’t I?” Belle defended herself.

Gold laughed. “I meant that he loves his blueberry pancakes.”

“Oh!” Belle giggled. 

Gold walked up behind her seat at the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her shoulder and neck.

A knock at the door alerted them to Neal’s arrival. He opened the door a crack and called to them. “Is it safe to come in?” He knew how ‘affectionate’ his father and Belle were with one another and did not want to risk walking in on something that would haunt him later.

Before anyone could answer, Gideon squealed excitedly at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Come in, Neal. Gideon can’t wait to see you,” Belle replied amidst a fit of giggles.

Neal entered the kitchen and rolled his eyes when he found his father standing behind Belle with his arms around her. “I can come back later if now’s not a good time.” He laughed.

“Very funny,” Gold replied. “I was...”

“B-b-bae….” Gideon interrupted. Everyone’s heart stopped beating as they turned to look at him.

“B-bae,” he repeated while holding out his arms toward Neal. “B-bae.”

Neal locked eyes with his father before turning his attention to Gideon. “Hey, bro.” He walked over to kiss his brother on the head.

Gideon gurgled happily. “B-bae…”

“I, um, we were reading all about babies last night. Right, Gid? Baaaabies!”

“Bae…” Gideon said. 

“What a smart boy!” Belle cooed enthusiastically once she’d recovered herself. “You said your first word!” She looked up at Gold and Neal as she went to her son. 

Gold’s eyes had misted over and he didn’t dare speak.

“Bae! Bae! Bae!” Gideon was now flapping his hands excitedly and reaching for Neal as he repeated it over and over.

“I, uh, yeah, I, that is my real name...” Neal looked helplessly at his father and then at Belle for support.

“Yes,” Gold agreed, afraid to say more.

“Yes, it is,” Belle reiterated, “and Gideon is calling you by that name.” 

Neal gulped. “I think he’s trying to say ‘baby’.

“But he’s using it to call to you. I think it needs to be your official nickname now.” She knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but couldn’t stop herself.

“Well, I guess it could be our family nickname for me - special to just the four of us.” He looked up at his father. “What do you think, Pops?”

“I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.” The mist in his eyes had turned to tears. His eldest son was allowing him to call him by his given name again.

“Bae!” Gideon called out loudly when he realized that he was no longer the center of his brother’s attention.

They all laughed. “OK, buddy. Your big brother Bae is paying attention now.” He held out his hand for Gideon to give him a high five and then picked him up. “Now you’ve got to learn to say ‘mama’ and ‘papa’.” 

“Bae,” Gideon responded while latching onto Neal’s nose.

“Sorry, guys,” Neal said sheepishly. “I know you wanted his first word to be ‘mama’ or ‘papa’.

“This is much better,” Belle said while looking at her husband.

“Belle’s right, Bae,” Gold agreed, calling his eldest son by his true name for the first time in years. Gideon had done so much more than say his first word.


End file.
